


A Time to Celebrate

by animangod



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fireworks, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Touya propses to Yukito.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Time to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the CLAMP Secret Santa 2015, my present is for lynn-author on Tumblr, who requested:
> 
> Seishirou x Subaru; X/Tokyo Babylon-verse and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle-verse crossover; any genre and any length over a drabble okay
> 
> a humour/crack fic about the Dragons of Heaven and Earth; X-verse preferred, although Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle-verse is alright; any length over a drabble okay
> 
> Touya x Yukito fluff fic; Cardcaptor Sakura-verse only; any length over a drabble is okay; although fluff fics themselves are meant to be romantic and slightly cheesy, please do not make it that cringe-worthy ;)
> 
> Authours notes: This year, you get Touya X Yukito. Read through CardCaptor Sakura twice and did some culture digging to try and get this nice for you… I hope you enjoy it.

Touya watched out the window as Sakura smiled at Syaoran, making plans. There was no school that day, since it was the Emperor's birthday, so Touya was spending the early hours of the day at home, but even with it being a holiday, some places still had to be open and he was scheduled to work later.

Yukito was there too, and looked out with Touya as he kept an eye on them. As much as he gave his sister a hard time and called her a monster, he was still protective of her and her genuine happiness.

"So that's the one Sakura-chan loves the most?" Yukito asked, a hand resting up against Touya's shoulder. "So she finally brought him home?"

"Yeah; the little brat," Touya said with crossed arms.

Yukito laughed softly, "You've never really liked him have you, Touya?"

"I've known for a long time that he was going to take away something precious from me."

"And that something was your Sakura-chan. Has anyone told you that you have a sister complex?" Yukito said with laughter in his voice.

"Shut up," Touya tched. There was a pause, "They're probably making plans for a gift exchange."

Yukito smiled, "Well tomorrow is a day for lover's around here… I hear it's the same in Hong Kong so it makes sense that they'd want to spend time together."

"I can't say I'm happy to see him here but he does make her happy."

Yukito turned his attention onto Touya, "do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, at least for a could hours. But after that, I should be free. If you want to hang out together."

"I would like that … where do you have to work tomorrow?"

"The store, stocking shelves while he doesn't expect so many customers inside."

"You work so hard. Are you saving up for something special again?"

"You could say that…"

Yukito knew that meant that he'd find out but he wasn't getting an answer just yet.

* * *

The store manager thanked Touya for his hard work that day, waving a hand as he told him he would see him next week. Stepping outside the door into the cool winter air, Touya noticed Yukito standing around with a bucket of KFC that he was already working his way through.

"How many buckets did you order this year?" Touya asked as he stretched out a bit.

"Only six this year," Yukito said, between munching on a drumstick.

"Sure that'll be enough?" Touya asked, slightly teasing, even as he snatched up a wing from the bucket, munching on the breaded meat.

"Thanks to you, it will be," Yukito replied not minding at all if Touya took a piece. After all, he had given him so much and asked for so little in return. Since receiving Touya's magick, Yukito no longer grew so tired or in dire need of food to support Yue, and it'd been a while since he needed to exert himself since the incidents that happened with Eriol.

On the other hand, Touya giving away his magick had taken a toll on him, but he was making due with his new limitations and his energy levels were slowly improving as the months passed. They might never reach where they'd been beforehand, but since Yukito and Yue were still in his life, Touya knew he would never regret his decision to hand it over.

"Do you need a ride to pick the others up?" Touya offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Touya." Yukito smiled at him.

"Well cmon, the bike's parked in the back," Touya briefly gestured, as he began heading there, and Yukito followed along, watching over Touya.

Even after everything that happened, he continued to push himself. Yukito noticed that Touya was riding his pedal bike instead of the motor bike today, even though he didn't anticipate Sakura riding beside him on skates, and imagined that meant he was trying even harder to save up money by spending less on fuel for his bike.

"Are you close to getting it? That thing you're saving up for?" Yukito asked tilting his head to the side some.

"I should have enough now…Now I just have to make sure it's alright with everyone…"

Yukito looked at him curiously, wondering what it could be that Touya saved up for that he would still require permission of sorts to get. But since Touya wasn't ready to tell him, they finished off the piece of chicken they'd been eating before throwing away the bones into the nearby trash receptacle, before climbing onto the bike, Yukito carrying the bucket while hanging onto Touya.

Touya crossed across town, stopping at a couple different KFC's to pick up their Christmas buckets, before taking him back to Yukito's place. Since they were already there, Yukito invited Touya inside to hang out there instead of heading to Touya's room as they usually did.

Touya accepted the offer, removing his shoes as he entered into Yukito and Yue's residence. With their memories in tact, Yukito no longer believed his 'grandparents' were just usually away, yet not much had changed within the house since Touya had last visited him there.

The 24th was a day for lovers to be together after all, and so Touya spent the rest of the day with Yukito. Touya called home only long enough to let his father know he needn't worry about him, and that he was spending the night with Yukito. Fujitaka didn't mind at all, since they were happy and that was what was important to him.

* * *

Touya stopped by his home long enough to get ready for work, before going back to Yukito's place on the 25th, to wish him a happy birthday and drop off his present, before going into work for the day, working at the bakery that day. Now that he graduated school, he was working more days and more hours at his different sources of employment.

After taking care of his own business, and discovering Touya gave him a brand new bento box for his birthday, Yukito visited him at work, and when his lunch break came, Yukito had lunch with him, pulling out his birthday present that had a homemade bento inside of it. After work, Touya gave Yukito a lift home before he headed to his own home to do 'chores' to get ready for the New Year's. He smiled and waved and watched as Touya left for now.

Once home, he looked up a phone number and called someone he was somewhat familiar with, making casual conversation with the other before he got to the root of why he called in the first place.

"….that's why I'm asking you. You're the closest thing they have to parents," Touya said over the phone.

Over the receiver, he could hear the faint voice of Mizuki, sounding like she was coming in from another room, but mostly Eriol Hiiragizawa as he responded.

"The heart is a mysterious thing. However, knowing your feelings and knowing theirs, I can see no good reason to deny you a future together. And since you're on the phone, let me be the first to wish you a New Year's filled with good blessings to the entire family. You should be receiving a postcard soon."

"Thank you, I'll let the others know you said that."

The conversation didn't last much longer and soon, the call ended.

Fujitaka came over, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Touya nodded a bit, "I think so. I'll still have to ask Sakura, though…"

"Is it about Yukito-san?"

Touya looked up at his father, "Yes… I would like to marry him."

* * *

"You're coming over for New Year's, right?" Touya asked over the phone.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Yukito asked, not wanting to seem rude.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

"Alright, I can make some ozōni to bring over," Yukito offered.

"That'd be great. Come over anytime."

New Year's eve came and Yukito smiled as he stood at the front step, before knocking on the door.

Fujitaka answered it, wearing an apron and welcomed Yukito.

"Please forgive me for bothering you," Yukito said, politely.

"Please come up," Fujitaka replied.

Stepping just within, Yukito removed his shoes with a soft spoken "Excuse me," before leaving his shoes at the genkan, and heading further inside with the special soup for New Year's, bringing it into the kitchen to join the other prepared foods.

Foods like fish cakes, sweetened black soybeans and boiled seaweed were already about and Fujitaka looked like he'd been in the midst of making kurikinton, a dish of mashed sweet potatoes with chestnuts, when he'd answered the door.

"Is Touya around?" Yukito asked.

"He's helping Sakura tie the obi to her furisode. She invited Li-kun over so she wanted to wear her new dress."

"Touya really loves his sister," Yukito said gaily. At that moment, Touya had finished up with fixing Sakura's dress when he sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Sakura asked, turning around.

"I don't think so," Touya replied.

Cerberus flew over and pointed his stuffed looking paw at Touya, "Someone must be talking about you then."

"Probably Yukito, then…" While he gave up his magick, he didn't need it to see a talking stuffed animal or guess who would be spilling embarrassing phrases about him.

"Yukito-san is here?" Sakura said brightly.

"Do I look psychic anymore? If he is, Dad must have let him in," Touya replied. There was a brief pause before he turned his attention back onto Sakura. "So you're alright with me asking him?"

Sakura paused before she nodded, "Yes. Yukito-san loves you the most, and I love Yukito-san like he is already family, so if you ask him and Yukito-san agrees, then Yukito-san and Yue-san will soon become family."

Touya let out a relieved little sigh. Sure he'd asked her earlier, after setting up the kadomatsu for New Year's but he'd still been worried about what Sakura thought, or rather, if he should ask, if he would somehow hurt her. Even if he loved Yukito, he wouldn't propose to him if he knew that Sakura would become hurt because of it.

Touya headed out of Sakura's room, going out to greet Yukito. Yukito smiled when he saw Touya, having stepped out of the kitchen and coming to meet up with Touya.

"Your father tells me you were helping Sakura-chan…How sweet of you," Yukito commented.

Touya's cheeks turned a little pink at that so he told Yukito to 'shut up' out of embarrassment, looking off to the side

Yukito just smiled at that, amused rather than insulted, since he knew Touya could be rather shy, but sometimes he still liked to call him out on his kindness and devotion to his younger sister.

Syaoran showed up later, dressed in his nicer robes, and they all sat down and had dinner together, Cerberus coming out from his hiding place inside Sakura's sleeve halfway through to swipe a doughnut, surprising Touya some since he hadn't realized nor felt him being there and surprising Syaoran that he was acting alive in front of everyone, even though everyone beside Touya had enough magical awareness now to notice the guardian's presence, and Touya already knew, so Cerberus no longer had to hide in stuffed animal position while Sakura's immediate family, Syaoran, Tomoyo or those that helped them along the way was around. He sometimes still did, out of habit.

After dinner, dishes were washed, and several games were played in the Kinomoto residence in anticipation for the annual Musical Competition that began at 5:30 and went on until minutes before midnight on the 31st of December. It was traditional to watch the pop battle, where the Red Team of the year's best all female singers or bands where the lead vocalist were female competed against the White Team of all male singers or bands where the lead vocalist were male.

"Hurry up~ Kōhaku Uta Gassen is gonna start any minute," Sakura encouraged energetically, Cerberus already helping himself to a pile of sweets, once it was close to time. Syaoran sat nearby her, having some snacks of his own and a drink handy to watch the show with. He didn't see it last year, so was excited to see it this year, with the person he loved the most at his side.

Touya brought over a tray of snacks for himself and Yukito as he sat down behind the younger two so he didn't block the view, but could keep an eye on his sister and her date, with Yukito right beside him, so they could watch the music competition together.

Fujitaka was the last one to make it in, getting comfortable, just in time for Tōko Takeuchi to start as the Mediator. At the end of the show, the White Team won, tying the record. With the show over, everyone headed outside, Touya the last one out since he had to grab something from his room.

It wasn't long before the Buddhist temple bells began to ring, as everyone sat outside to watch the upcoming display of fireworks. Touya noticed that his father seemed preoccupied and so did Sakura and the brat. He had no way to be sure anymore, but from the look on his father's face, he imagined he could see his departed wife once more. That worked out just fine for him.

As the bells rang for the 108th time, 107 before midnight and once more after, ringing in the New Year, the fireworks started to go off, lighting up the night sky with the explosion and sizzle of gunpowder. Bursts of whites, reds, and oranges decorated the sky as the first set went off, followed by more colorful displays and ingrained patterns the powder experts put into the firework balls.

While the rest of his family were occupied by the fireworks display, he used a brief pause in the sound of gunpowder going off to talk to Yukito, lightly nudging his hand against Yukito's, as he murmured a soft "hey" to catch his attention.

Yukito turned from the colors in the sky to Touya, tilting his head some, "Yes?"

"I… wondering…" There was a pause as fireworks went off, forming a smiling face in bright yellow before fading, and Touya finished what he began saying, "would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Yukito was caught by surprise, he hadn't expected a proposal of marriage. However the surprise fade soon enough, and he smiled warmly at Touya. He began to reply, but his words were drowned out by the sound of more fireworks exploding in the night sky. So he waited until the sound had died down enough not to have to shout.

"I would," Yukito said again, and Touya smiled back at him. He dug into his robes where he'd stashed a small box inside, a silver engagement ring set that he'd saved up for and handed it over to Yukito.

Of course, it was moments later that Sakura piped up about if it was too early to get otoshidama's, money in mandarin orange envelopes given to kids for New Year's.

Their father got up and handed one to Sakura and one to Syaoran since they were still 'kids' while Yukito apologized, saying he left the otoshidamas at his place so he would get them to them later that day.

With a sort of 'I'll be back' sigh, Touya got up, and walked over to where Sakura was sitting.

"Here you go, monster," Touya said handing over a sealed envelope to his sister.

Sakura cheered receiving it, not minding being called a monster this time, before asking, "Does Syaoran-kun get an otoshidama from you too?"

Touya glared at him for a couple moments before sighing and pulling out a second prepared envelope, handing it over. "Don't spend it all in the same place, brat."

There was nearly unison thank you's from Sakura and Syaoran and then some mutual blushing before Touya went over and sat back down with Yukito, who was beaming at him. Yukito reached out to hold Touya's hand, and he definitely didn't mind as they watched the fireworks together, fingers intertwining just above the wooden floor. There was definitely at least one firework that was red and purple in the shape of a heart that went off amongst the display of fireworks that they watched.


End file.
